Burning Love
Burning Love is the sixth episode of the first season of Big Little Lies About Madeline worries about the can of worms she's opened for Jane; Nathan learns about Abigail's secret project; Jane confronts Renata; Ed and Madeline talk about the lack of passion in their marriage.IMDB Plot Summary The scene opens with Ziggy and Chloe dancing to the temptations at Madeline's house. Meanwhile, Jane has been pulled over by the cops. Luckily, she only gets a ticket as they didn't notice the gun in her purse. Jane goes to pick up Ziggy and Madeline asks Jane where she was. Jane tells her she went to San Luis Obispo and Madeline asks if she took her gun. Jane lies and says no. Madeline says that she needs to forget about her past and move on. Perry tells Celeste that he has to leave in the morning again. Celeste reminds him that tomorrow is opening night for the play. Perry tells her to come to Phoenix with him but she says no because of Madeline. Perry says he's trying to be romantic and gets mad that Madeline is taking too much of her time. Abby reveals that her secret project is almost done and that she'll reveal it on Wednesday. She also thanks Nathan for the dinner with Madeline and Ed. That she likes the idea that one day they could all hangout like they used to. Madeline and Celeste talk on the phone about Jane. Celeste says that she'll talk to her about the incident and Madeline asks how she'll relate to her because her life is perfect. Celeste says that bad things have happened to her and that she'll talk to her. She hangs up with Madeline once Perry shows up. They have sex. When Jane drops off Ziggy at school, the teacher asks to speak to Jane. She reveals that there is a petition to have Ziggy be suspended. Jane is furious and confronts Renata and Gordon at the school. Jane and Renata have a catfight and Renata gets hit in the eye. Renata threatens to sue her. Madeline and Jane meet up to have coffee where Madeline says that this whole thing isn't about Ziggy anymore. It's about the parents. Jane says she just wants to get out of the town. Jane also reveals that she had her gun when she went to San Luis Obispo and that she feels like she's going insane. She also says that she secretly hopes that Ziggy's dad is a good person and that maybe he was just having a bad day. Celeste is back at the therapist and reveals that Perry has been very affectionate lately. Celeste says that this means she has the power in the relationship at the moment but that only happens after he hits her. Celeste says that he gets the power back once her bruises fade. The therapist asks her when Celeste is going to leave Perry. Will she wait until Perry hurts the children? The therapist tells her that she needs to rent an apartment and get it set up so that she has some place to go should she need it. She also recommends that Celeste start documenting the abuse because that could be important in a custody battle. The therapist also asks if she's told anyone else about the abuse. Celeste says no because she thinks its very important to her how people see her. The therapist says she needs to tell someone because the judge will ask why she never did. She says that Celeste is a lawyer and she knows how important it is to have a witness. Jane goes to visit Renata at her house. She apologizes for the catfight. Jane says that they both must be feeling the same thing since both their children are being victimized. She reveals that she took Ziggy to see a psychiatrist and that they said he was a sweet, innocent boy. She asks if Amabella still says Ziggy is hurting her and Renata says no. But that they still don't know who is hurting Amabella. They seems to come to an understanding as both parents just want the best for their kids. Perry makes it back in time to go to the play. Ed compliments Madeline on how she looks and gives her a bouquet of flowers as a congrats for her opening night. Ziggy is playing his guitar on the porch and asks why he can't go see the play. Jane says its not for children and Ziggy asks if thats because the puppets have sex. He says that sex is icky and Jane says that sometimes magic comes from icky. Perry tries to convince Celeste to have sex before the play. She ends up giving him a handjob but then he gets rough and she hits him between the legs. He falls to the floor in pain and they end up not going. The play is a hit. Joseph's wife and Madeline have a conversation. Tori says that she knows he had an affair and accucess Madeline of being the other women. Madeline denies it. Tori asks what they were doing in his car. On the way home, Ed notices that she's kind of quiet. Madeline says that she's distracted by the dinner with Bonnie and Nathan. Celeste calls her and tells her that she broke Perry's urethra. Ed brings up that they never have wild and crazy sex. That he's envious of Celeste and Perry's sex life. Ed wishes that they had that kind of desire. He says that Madelines a firey person and that their sex life should be more than it is. Madeline says that he never touches her and he says that's because she doesn't like that. Ed says that they're both pretending to be happy in their marriage. Nathan is singing Elvis Presley when Bonnies walks into their home. He's rehearsing so he can kick Ed's butt in the talent show. Bonnie says that the whole point of the dinner is to make things better not worse. But Bonnie says that they have a bigger problem: Abigail's secret project. Bonnie reveals that the project is Abigail auctioning off her virginity over the internet. Nathan is pissed. Madeline asks Ed if he thinks their marriage is pretend. Ed says no that he knows that they don't pretend to love each other. But they do pretend that Ed is "all that." Ed says that he feels like a winner because he gets to wake up next to the girl of his dreams, but sometimes it doesn't feel like it. Madeline begins to confess that she had an affair but Ed stops her. Nathan and Abigail have an argument over her project. Nathan chases her around the house and takes away her laptop and cell phone. They start to fight over it when Sky shows up and starts to scream. She cries and tells them to "Stop it. Stop fighting." Bonnies runs to her and comforts her. Celeste and Perry return home from the hospital. The babysitter leaves. Perry says that he's lucky he didn't kill her after what she did. Jane is having the sex talk with Ziggy. Ziggy again asks where his dad is and she says she doesn't know. Celeste is shown looking for apartments. Bonnie and Nathan are eating breakfast. Bonnie asks if he's spoken to Abigail. Nathan says no. He attempts to talk to her but she leaves for school. Nathan blames Bonnie for this because she's the one who taught her to care about everything. Ziggy and Chloe are shown playing at Madeline's house. Renata suggests that Ziggy and Amabella have a playdate. Renata says that she's trying to eliminate kids from the suspect list. Celeste is seen looking at apartments that are within Monterey city limits. Madeline, Bonnie, Nathan, and Ed have dinner. Madeline criticizes everything but subtly. They have a toast which is that they don't kill each other. Madeline asks where Abigail is and Bonnie says that she's going to come down for dessert. Madeline asks if they know about Abby's secret project. Nathan says yes and tells Madeline what it is. Madeline doesn't believe him at first and thinks its a joke. She becomes so upset when she realizes that its true that she ends up throwing up all over the table. Then she starts yelling at Nathan and that its his fault this is happening. Madeline confronts Abigail and tells her that what she's doing is wrong. Madeline says that she has to find a different way to make her life matter. That her body should never be for sale. Abby says that it must be so good to be perfect and Madeline says she isn't perfect. That she cheated on Ed, proving her point. Perry is seen looking out at the ocean. Celeste goes out for dinner with Jane. Or at least she says she is. Instead she goes to her new apartment. Ziggy performs a dance for Jane to the Temptations "Papa Was A Rolling Stone." Jane starts to tear up because she realizes how important it is for Ziggy to know the truth. References Category:HBO Episodes